disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants 3
Descendants 3 is a Disney Channel Original Movie, the sequel to the 2017 film Descendants 2, and the third installment of the Descendants trilogy. It was written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott, who also served as executive producers on the project. The film is directed by Kenny Ortega, who will also serve as executive producer and choreographer. It will release in August 2, 2019. It was announced on February 16th, 2018, during the premiere of Z-O-M-B-I-E-S. The film premiered on August 2, 2019. The release date was revealed in the description of "VK Day Is Coming", a Descendants trailer. An official trailer was later released on 17th June 2019. Synopsis Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Carlos De Vil (Cameron Boyce) and Jay (Booboo Stewart) return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of new villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. When a barrier breach jeopardizes the safety of Auradon during their departure off the isle, Mal resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearing that nemeses Uma (China Anne McClain) and Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) will wreak vengeance on the kingdom. Despite the decision, an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of Auradon, and it's up to Mal and the VKs to save everyone in their most epic battle yet.‘Descendants 3’ Teaser And First Synopsis Out From Disney Channel There is a pre and post credit scene dedicated to Carlos' actor, the late Cameron Boyce. Plot Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos visit the Isle of the Lost to choose four new villain's kids (VKs) to take to Auradon. They pick Dizzy, daughter of Drizella and granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, Celia, daughter of Dr. Facilier, and Squeaky and Squirmy, the twin sons of Mr Smee. The day the kids are to be picked up, Ben, Mal's boyfriend and the king of Auradon, proposes to her. She accepts; Ben's ex-girlfriend Audrey seethes with jealousy and her grandmother Leah admonishes her for failing to secure the family legacy by marrying Ben. When the barrier is opened for the new VKs, Hades, the god of the underworld, attempts to escape, but Mal beats him back in her dragon form. That night, unable to contain her jealousy of Mal, Audrey steals the Queen's Crown and Maleficent's Sceptre from the Auradon Museum. The theft and Hades' escape attempt has the citizens panicking. Mal, as future Queen, decides the best way to protect the subjects and restore peace is to close the barrier permanently, meaning no new VKs can come, nor can anyone enter the Isle. Audrey attacks Mal with Maleficent's sceptre, turning her into an old hag. Mal and the other VKs go to the Isle to get Hades' ember, the only thing powerful enough to break the sceptre's curse, though Mal is restored upon entering the Isle, due to the suppression of evil magic there. Celia gets Mal into Hades' lair, but he thwarts their effort to steal the ember. He is revealed to be Mal's absentee father and reluctantly gives her the ember, warning her that it mustn't get wet and will not exhibit its full powers for her. While leaving the Isle, Mal and the others are stopped by Uma, Gil, and Harry, who take the Ember; they agree to help after Mal agrees to release all the children from the Isle. In Auradon, Audrey attacks Jane's birthday party with a sleeping curse; Chad obsequiously aligns himself with Audrey, while Jane escapes into the Enchanted Lake. As the entire kingdom falls under Audrey's spell, she offers to reverse it if Ben will marry her; he refuses, so she turns him into a beast and begins turning people to stone. Mal and Uma, vying for leadership of the VKs, return to Auradon with their friends. Despite their bickering, they defeat suits of armour animated by Audrey. Uma finds Audrey's diary and learns she spends time at Fairy Cottage, a contribution for which Mal thanks her. Evie, nervous to define her feelings for Doug, wakes him with "true love's kiss." Carlos calms Ben, in beast form, until Jane restores him with lake water. As Mal and Uma are thawing towards each other, Audrey traps them in Evie's house; they reverse Audrey's spell by combining their magic, and the kids reunite there. At Fairy Cottage, the kids find only a shell-shocked Chad. When Mal admits that she plans to seal off the Isle permanently, the group implodes and Celia, learning she can never see her father again, throws the ember in a birdbath and Uma and Harry leave. After Evie tells Mal how upset she is for lying to her and their friends, they are all suddenly turned to stone, minus Mal. Audrey takes Celia hostage and attacks Mal, who turns into her dragon form. Realizing she is Mal's only hope, Uma combines their magic to reignite the ember; Mal overcomes Audrey, who falls comatose, and the curses are lifted. The ember could revive Audrey, but only in Hades' hands; Ben agrees to send for him, while Uma, Harry, Gil, and Celia plan to return to the Isle. Mal apologizes for lying; her friends and former rivals forgive her as they understood that she was just trying to do the right thing. Hades arrives and revives Audrey, but decries the double standard by which Audrey is immediately forgiven because she is not considered a villain. Mal and Ben apologize to Audrey; in response, Audrey and Leah apologize to Mal. Mal announces that she cannot be the Queen of Auradon unless she can also be the Queen of the Isle because everyone is capable of being good and bad. With Ben and the Fairy Godmother's agreement, Mal removes the barrier and creates a bridge, and the people of the newly merged society celebrate. In addition, Jane and Carlos become official, Mal and Ben are engaged and Harry tried to kiss Uma. In the mid-credits scene, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are seen looking at the Isle of the lost; then racing across the bridge to their parents. Cast 'The Descendants' *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent. *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle. *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar. *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil. *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula. *Sarah Jeffrey as princess Audrey, daughter of Aurora.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook. son of Captain Hook.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine.Official Disney's Descendants Instagram post *Jadah Marie as Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier.Descendants 3 casts The Princess and the Frog's Dr. Facilier and his daughter *Christian Convery as Squeaky, son of Mr. Smee."'Descendants 3' Announces Two More Characters Squeaky & Squirmy, Smee's Twin Sons, Will Be In New Film!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD1dgocUIzA *Luke Roessler as Squirmy, son of Mr. Smee."'Descendants 3' Announces Two More Characters Squeaky & Squirmy, Smee's Twin Sons, Will Be In New Film!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD1dgocUIzA 'Villains' *Jamal Sims as Dr. Facilier, Celia's father.Descendants 3 casts The Princess and the Frog's Dr. Facilier and his daughter *Cheyenne Jackson as Hades God of the Underworld.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD1dgocUIzA *Linda Ko as Lady Tremaine, grandmother of Dizzy Tremaine. *Faustino Di Bauda as Mr. Smee, father of Squeaky and Squirmy. 'Heroes' *Dan Payne as Beast *Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle *Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother *Judith Maxie as Queen Leah Songs Main article: Descendants 3 (soundtrack) *Good to Be Bad - Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and the Villain Kids *Did I Mention - Ben *Queen of Mean - Audrey *Do What You Gotta Do - Mal, Hades, and Celia *Night Falls - Mal, Uma, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Harry, and Gil *One Kiss - Evie, Mal, and Uma *My Once Upon a Time - Mal *Break This Down - Mal, Uma, Celia, Harry, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Company *Dig a Little Deeper (end credits) Production Descendants 3 is written and produced by Sara Parriott and Josann McGibbon, and is directed and executive produced by Kenny Ortega. Wendy Japhet is a producer on the film, with Ortega, Sara Parriott, Josann McGibbon, and Japhet also serving as executive producers. Mark Hofeling and Kara Saun return as production designer and costume designer on the sequel, respectively. In addition to playing Dr. Facilier, Jamal Sims also serves as the film's choreographer, along with Ortega who has served as choreographer for all three Descendants films. Rehearsals and pre-recording on the film began on April 23, 2018, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Production began on May 25, 2018. On July 18, 2018, it was reported on social media that production on the film had "officially wrapped". It has been reported that this will be the last film in the Descendants film series. Release Dates *August 02, 2019 (US & Canada) *August 09, 2019 (Latin America) *August 16, 2019 (Australia) *September 15, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *October 11, 2019 (UK/South Africa/Middle East)Descendants 3 | A Special Announcement From Dove Cameron! �� | Disney Channel UK *October 22, 2019 (France) *October 26, 2019 (Italy/Spain/Portugal) *December 22, 2019 (India)Disney Descendants Hindi PROMO | Trilogy on Disney Channel India *December 29, 2019 (India - Marvel HQ) *January 5, 2020 (India - Disney International HD)Disney International HD on Instagram: “Get ready, VKs. January 5. SAVE THE DATE. �������� #Descendants3 #GoodvsBad #ComingSoon” *February 2, 2020 (Disney+) *March 13, 2020 (Germany) Trivia *While still in production, the movie was under the working title 'The Big Sleep'. Production Weekly *The rehearsals started on April 23, 2018.Sofia Carson's tweet The movie started filming on May 22, 2018.Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson & More Start Filming 'Descendants 3' Today! The movie concluded filming on July 16, 2018. *In the first teaser, the presence of Mal's father was hinted, so he may play a big role in the upcoming movie. *All the actors, from the first movie to the sequel, are reprising their roles, with the exception of Dianne Doan. *New photos started circulating from summer 2018 of an evil Audrey. It is also confirmed in several teaser trailers. Fans started speculating if she is the real villain of Descendants 3. *In the official trailer, Ben proposes to Mal, which might indicate that there's a wedding that will occur in the movie. *The film is dedicated to Cameron Boyce, due to his death in July 6, 2019. *Descendants starting the Disney Channel "marathon" called Descendants Day in July 27, 2019 every TV movie marathon. *The film was leaked online on July 26, 2019. The source was the DVD that someone got early and uploaded online. *This will be Cameron Boyce's final Disney role before his passing. *On the night of its release, a tribute to Cameron Boyce was added at the beginning and end. *The DVD was released on August 06, 2019. *As the film progressed, Audrey grew increasingly crazier/unhinged, likely due the scepter amplifying her jealousy towards Mal. *Despite introducing Squeaky and Squirmy, along with Dizzy returning from the previous film, Celia is the only new VK to have a prominent role in the film. *This film emphasizes that despite being labeled "villains", the residents of the Isle of the Lost have the capacity for goodness, just like "heroes" like Audrey can succumb to their negative emotions and become evil. *A deleted scene had Celia giving Jane a prediction, about a handsome stranger she would encounter. Jane would later meet Harry Hook, who tries to woo her, only to be blocked by Carlos. *Mal states nothing could undo the scepter's spells except Hades' ember, but its seems the magic of Fairy Godmother is also something they could have used. When *Mal enters the barrier, her youth is restored, due to evil magic being neutralized by the barrier. *The more Mal used the ember, the bluer her hair became; clear sign of her relying on her father's godly magic, instead of the fairy magic she inherited from Maleficent. *When Audrey turns people to stone, Jane remains unaffected; possibly because at the time, she hasn't dried off from using the Enchanted Lake to avoid the sleeping spell. Gallery Disney Channel Wiki has a collection of images and media related to . Videos Official Teaser Descendants 3 �� Cast Reactions! �� �� Descendants 3 Fan Fest Message from Dove Cameron! Descendants 3 Threat to Auradon ⏰ Teaser Descendants 3 Mal's Darkness �� Teaser Descendants 3 Mystery Trailer �� Descendants 3 Meet Hades �� Descendants 3 Uma is Back! �� Descendants 3 VK Day is Coming! Descendants 3 Meet Celia Descendants 3 Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 Audrey’s Royal Return ���� I Short Story I Descendants 3 Black Magic �� Teaser Descendants 3 New Villian Reveal �� Teaser Descendants 3 'Road to Auradon' Arrivals and Rehearsals �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 First Day on Set ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 The VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 New VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Pirates and New Villains ☠️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 That's a Wrap ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Wardrobe �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Good To Be Bad �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Audrey is Back! �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Fashion Dove Cameron Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 Sofia Carson Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 References Category:2019 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:DCOMs Category:Descendants Cast Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney Channel original films